


more than nothing

by lollipoppi



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipoppi/pseuds/lollipoppi
Summary: junkyu and haruto take a quick break while filming a tmap.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	more than nothing

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt! but i couldn’t make it properly top/bttm as requested ’cause i strive for realism above all (l m a o)

after seeing how well this type of content goes down with the fans, the staff are quick to set up another episode with a scavenger hunt around the building, in pairs this time. junkyu tries not to look too ecstatic as he’s paired up with haruto, then they’re told what they’re looking for and swiftly set loose.

they’re about halfway through the hour long mission, and they’ve been following the rules so far, but junkyu can sense haruto getting distracted next to him - a little impatient maybe, but he’s not too sure about what. it suddenly makes sense, though, when junkyu crawls under a desk to pick up one of the hidden tokens, and when he looks over his shoulder to show it to haruto, he finds the younger’s eyes are firmly glued to his ass. _ah._

and now that junkyu knows what haruto is thinking about, it suddenly becomes very hard for him to concentrate on the task either. he still _tries_ , but it’s maybe only a minute more of half-heartedly searching around before haruto finally snaps - he grabs junkyu’s wrist and pulls him out the room, then when they’re out in the hallway it feels so natural to break into a run, junkyu trailing a step behind haruto, being pulled forward, led through the hallways, running away from the cameras tasked with following them. he can picture the editing, the question marks popping up on the screen at their sudden disappearance, the sad, empty frame as the camera loses track of them and can’t find them again - and he’d laugh at the image but he’s a little breathless from the near sprint.

they have to change direction a few times when they hear the voices of the other members up ahead, but finally they find a quiet hallway and haruto pulls him into a room with all its lights off - it looks like a conference room, a place where they’d hold meetings, but junkyu doesn't have time to wonder about the actual purpose of the room because as soon as they’re inside, haruto presses him into the corner by the door and kisses him hard.

junkyu lets himself get lost in it, the familiar feeling of haruto’s soft lips against his, the taste of him as he licks into junkyu’s mouth, the warmth of his broad chest caging junkyu in, making him feel small and safe. if he weren’t already breathless from the run, haruto would have been the one to take his breath away, like he always is.

then the adrenaline starts to fade and the thrill of misbehaving dampens a little, so junkyu reluctantly breaks the kiss, hands on haruto’s chest to push him back slightly.

“wait, we’re on a timed mission, we can’t-” he starts, but he’s cut off as haruto just surges back in again, lips fixed against his because he clearly doesn’t care about the mission anymore.

“we’ve already done a lot of it,” haruto says between kisses, hands on junkyu’s hips, fingertips creeping up under his shirt. “we’ve found enough to not come last, even if we stop now. we can't do worse than doyoung and hyunsuk-hyung.”

“true,” junkyu laughs. his hands are up in haruto’s hair, practically a reflex as haruto starts to kiss down his neck. “but no, stop, they’re looking for us, ruto.”

haruto doesn't stop, but junkyu didn’t quite believe the words coming out of his own mouth so he’s not surprised haruto didn’t believe them either. and junkyu’s not pushing him away or anything - in fact, he's tilting his neck back to give haruto more access. still he can’t ignore the little sensible voice in his head, and as haruto starts to suck a mark onto junkyu’s collarbone, junkyu asks, “seriously, what if they find us?”

haruto pulls off and looks up, spit shining on his lips that matches the spit junkyu can feel on his skin.

“we’ll be quick then,” haruto says, then his hands move around to undo junkyu’s belt, tugging down his jeans and underwear, exposing his cock that’s already half-hard. then he does the same to his own clothes, steps in even closer to junkyu so he can fit both of their cocks in his large hand, and he wastes no time starting to jerk them both off.

junkyu moans into haruto’s mouth, the sound effortlessly swallowed up by the younger. he was caught off-guard by the speed haruto got them into this position, but he’s absolutely not complaining. he’s feeling tight and hot, spurred on by the danger of being caught and the delicious sensation of haruto pressed up against him, the smell of him all around him. he knows a hasty handjob isn’t exactly what haruto had in mind, not the activity that haruto would prefer, but it’s the best they can do right now and damn it if isn’t good anyway.

the precum they’re both leaking is making the slide of haruto’s hand smooth and slick, with a lewd, sticky-wet noise that has junkyu both blushing and clutching haruto harder, one hand tangled in his hair and the other grabbing at the muscle of his arm, kissing messy and desperate, like junkyu is drowning and haruto is the air that he needs.

“god, i want to fuck you so bad,” haruto gasps, hand moving faster. “i want to fill you up, feel you all around me. i’ve been thinking about your ass all day, hyung, _ngh_. want you so bad.”

“want you too,” junkyu replies, letting his teeth sink into haruto’s bottom lip, just hard enough to sting. “you can have me - later, for real. but now, _ah_ , this is good, you feel so good, you’re making hyung feel so good, ruto, _fuck_.”

tired of being passive, junkyu reaches down to help too, then there are two hands wrapped around their cocks and the pressure is much better, much more intense. junkyu feels wound tight, poised like a coil ready to spring, and he knows haruto feels the same way - haruto has been wound up for a while now, and he would want to draw this out but they really don’t have that much time at all, so he doesn’t feel bad about quickening their pace, pumping faster and tighter and trying to drag them both over the edge as soon as possible.

haruto cums first, followed swiftly by junkyu as he feels the younger’s warm release covering his hand, hearing the deep moan that haruto lets out - he’s always loved haruto’s voice, but hearing it in situations like _this_ , making sounds like _that_ , just does something special to him.

they take a moment to cool down, faces still close together, sharing breath. junkyu loves the afterglow, could kiss and cuddle haruto for hours and take their time with the aftercare, but they don’t have time for that right now.

“shit, we’ve got to get back, we’re gonna be in so much trouble,” junkyu says as his brain recovers and starts whirring at its normal speed again. haruto sighs but agrees, and with one last soft kiss to junkyu’s lips, he steps back so they can try to make themselves presentable again.

the biggest problem is immediately clear - their hands are filthy, covered in both their releases, even dripping down onto the floor. haruto scuffs the drips into the carpet with his shoe, hiding that evidence, but there’s a _lot_ more to deal with.

“i did not think this through,” he mutters, staring at their sticky hands, and junkyu laughs despite himself, despite the fact that they will definitely get into a lot of trouble if they can’t clean this up, soon.

“restroom?” junkyu says, and haruto starts to nod before he realizes the next, accompanying problem - both their pants are down around their thighs, and they can’t get them properly up and decent without the full use of their hands.

junkyu’s preparing to use all his smarts to solve the puzzle, like it’s a particularly tricky brainteaser, but haruto considers something for probably less than two seconds before he barrels in with a solution.

“ _hey!_ ” junkyu squeals as haruto’s hands dart out, grabbing onto his underwear and pulling them straight up. the mess smears onto the fabric exactly how they were trying to avoid - or maybe junkyu was the only one trying to avoid that, because haruto then very deliberately wipes the rest of his hand clean on junkyu’s underwear. worse, he does it on the _inside_ of the underwear, on the part that touches junkyu’s skin. “oh, _gross!_ ”

“it’s your underwear, it’s fine. no one will see,” haruto says, using his now-clean hands to pull junkyu’s jeans up too. “and it’s not gonna stain your jeans like this. probably.”

“but i can _feel_ it, _ew_ , it’s so-” he ends with a whine, a little childish shudder that he feels accurately represents the sensation of it. haruto is chuckling, the bastard, pulling his own clothes back up and into place. junkyu pouts, looking down at the mess still clinging to his own hand. “let me do the same to you, then.”

“no, now we can go to the restroom and wash our hands properly,” haruto says, and takes junkyu by the wrist again to lead him out.

“this is so gross,” junkyu says, wrinkling his nose as they slip out of the room, heading down the hall to the nearest restroom. he can feel the slimy mess rubbing against his skin with every step - he hopes it will dry, but then it would turn crusty, it would still be uncomfortable, won’t it? and what if the others can tell? “why did you do that?”

“i like it,” haruto says, a little hushed, and junkyu looks over in surprise to see his ears have turned red, a shy little blush. “it kinda feels like i’ve marked you, you know, like i’ve... what’s the word... _claimed_ you. it feels like you’re mine.”

“oh.” he hadn’t thought of it like that, but now that haruto has said it... _oh_. he sniffs, feeling his own ears heating up too. “okay. you’re taking _all_ the blame for us running away, though.”

haruto grins, holding open the restroom door for junkyu. “if you still promise we can fuck later, i will take _any_ punishment for you, hyung.”

and junkyu can think of a few punishments he could give haruto himself, for sure. but for now, they just clean up and head back to the group, back to the cameras, hands held tight together as they prepare to be scolded hard by the staff.

**Author's Note:**

> ✌️
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lollipoppi)


End file.
